


April 26, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're usually not careful,'' Amos muttered before Supergirl defeated a creature without a scratch on her.





	April 26, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're usually not careful,'' Amos muttered before Supergirl defeated a creature without a scratch on her and she smiled.

THE END


End file.
